


Voltron 3018

by Zesty_Bill_Clinton



Category: Voltron: Defenders of Tomorrow, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Bisexual Lance, But In Space, Cyberpunk, F/F, Fem!Keith, Fem!Lance, Female Akira, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Lance (Voltron), Gen, I'll add more tags as i go, Imagine this as a cheesy 80s cop movie, M/M, Voltron au, and they're lesbians, defenders of tommorow, female leandro, genderbent, leakira - Freeform, lesbian keith, space cop AU, the garrison are space cops basically, they're both girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesty_Bill_Clinton/pseuds/Zesty_Bill_Clinton
Summary: In the far future Earth is part of the Coalition of Planets, alongside the powerful planets of Altea, Daibazaal, and many more.And while diplomacy is happening on the grand planetary scale, someone has to manage the crime down below.Which brings us to The Galaxy Garrison, the universe's most well known intergalactic law enforcement force.-----Leah is a cop with the garrison, who has recently been sidelined to desk work after a major slip up on the job, but this new assignment may be her way to get back in the force's good graces.  That is, if she can deal with the wild card they've partnered her up with.Follow the pair as they infiltrate the dark side of the coalition- discovering pasts, and possibly creating futures, in a way neither of them ever expected.





	1. Encounter at Skarin Turn

It was the middle of the night on the planet known as Earth. Outside Leah’s window the lights of Earth’s capital city, shone in a thousand colors- probably more than her human eyes could see. She smiled at the lights and flicked a finger against her communicator laid on the table beside her bed, the notes of pop hits from decades ago floating into the silent air of her small apartment. She sighed as she rolled back over to stare at the empty bed beside her, colder than it ever had been just a few weeks before. She rolled back over towards the window and grabbed her communicator checking the time “22:10” the display read in bright blue light.   
“I am a twenty-two year old woman and I am in bed by 10 o’clock” she said to herself “Fucking pathetic”   
Leah took a deep breath and sat up. She wasn’t going to let some dude (who she had dated for eight months- but she wasn’t thinking about him). She wasn’t going to let him ruin her night, nor her life. She hoped out of bed and towards her closet, pulling out one of her trademarked ‘going out’ outfits. She pulled the sheer patterned tights over her dark legs along with a pair of dark high waisted shorts. She zipped up a blue turtleneck tank top and pulled an oversized brown coat on. Leah ran a hand through the crop of curls atop her head smoothing them down a bit as she made her way downstairs, communicator clipped to the thick belt slung across her waist and biking goggles strapped to her head.   
Outside her apartment Leah zipped past the lights of the city on her magbike, the glowing wheels levitating off the magnetic rails that wove through the tops of the city skyscrapers. Below her the people blurred into dots of color- every race of alien and human bustling about at such a late hour, not caring who or what they were in the camaraderie of the night. Leah took an exit off the main rail and followed it as it trailed down to the ground, weaving around tall office buildings that glimmered in the night, their windows filling with projected advertisements for everything from Plaxa-Cola to the latest season of Bee-Bo-Me.   
As the speedway reached ground level Leah slowed her bike and rolled into the streetlight district. The streetlight district was the biggest spot for night life in the city, hell, in the system. On a night like this Leah might usually be on patrol (sometimes even on patrol with him) regulating the sale of drinks, making sure no one was biking under the influence, etc. On a fun night she’d be helping take down illegal fighting rings, which were far from rare here in downtown. The gladiator style rings were made up of big shots fighting each other while the pimps and gangsters bet on the winners. The danger of the business is the habit of fighters to shoot up on quintessence boosters, upping their strength and their crazy.   
Leah had intended to get out, maybe head to one of the packed clubs, but now she didn’t feel it in her. It felt too much like work. Instead she opened up the throttle, feeling the wind whip against her face. She sped back up onto the speedway, curving around onto the main rail out of the city. This time of night the main rail was nearly empty and Leah let the needle on her speedometer climb higher and higher. She felt the wind whipping through her curls and whistling around the metal of her goggles, a lone woman with a balmeran crystal in her bike, with endless opportunities in front of her. She didn’t need James in her life.   
Before Leah could spend too long on an internal tangent of independence and freedom she spotted another vehicle in the corner of her eye. Speeding up the railway was another magbike glowing red. The bike was catching up to her, roaring as it gained speed as if it were trying to outrun someone. Leah smirked to herself as the bike caught up to her, playing a little game with herself to see if she could outrun the newcomer. Her bike wasn’t the newest model, but neither was red’s, and a few years of chasing runners on patrol had taught her the tricks to passing people on the rail. The two bikers, neck and neck with each other, arched over the hill in the speedway and went sailing down the sloping rail. Leah looked back to at her rival, seeing them grimace inside their helmet as she passed them. Leah had almost counted herself victorious when she saw bike after bike, about ten in total, roll over the hill the pair had just come over. The bikes were pitch black, where the rims should’ve glowed with color all that was visible was shadow. The riders themselves looked like they were woven out of shadow, with no discernible feature except the pure darkness of them.  
“What the fuck?” Leah said aloud, drawing the gaze of the rider in the lane over. The bikes were close enough that if they outstretched an arm each they could possibly touch their fingertips together, not that they would and risk flying off their respective bikes at nearly 90 miles an hour.   
It was obvious the other rider was being chased, but those bikers were not garrison officers. Leah bit her lip, debating. She could call this in and possibly get all of them arrested or killed in the time it took for back up to get there. The main stretch of the speedway was closing off soon and the rails would take a quick turn down onto the streets, which were presumably full of innocents that would be disregarded in such a high speed chase. Not thinking she pressed the autorail button on her bike, which slowed her down significantly, giving the red biker a chance to pull ahead. Meanwhile she cracked open the storage compartment in her bike and whipped out her pistol, taking aim at the head of the pack of shadow bikers. She let off three shots, each in the direction of one of the bikers before switching back into high gear and gunning it to meet the red biker. Ahead of the pair the Skarin turn was fast approaching. The Skarin turn was a known killer, with many an ill-fated biker skidding off the side and down 70 stories to their doom after an ill advised jaunt down the highway. Fortunately it was only dangerous at high speeds.   
“Which is precisely what I’m doing” Leah thought to herself. She began to slow, not willing to risk her life (anymore) for some stranger. Besides, she had a gun to ward off any approaching bikers. Meanwhile red continued their pace down the road, quickly approaching the turn, and they looked like they had no intention to stop. Leah had nearly pulled to a stop, gritting her teeth in anticipation as the remaining hostiles whirred past her towards the red biker, who was fast approaching the edge. Was the red biker seriously going to sacrifice themselves to get these guys off their tail? Leah wondered, as the set of bikers glided to the edge like a hoard of lemmings. It wasn’t till the last moment that Leah’s breath fully caught in her throat. She watched as the red rider spun out against the edge of the turn in a flurry of sparks, the seven remaining riders rolling of the turn one by one. Leah couldn’t move as she watched the red rider press a finger to the base of their helmet, causing it to shrink away. The rider turned to face Leah and gave her a salute. The red rider had shoulder length dark hair that was almost mullet like, but in a way that suited her. Oh, and the red rider was a her, with a face darkly feminine and masculine all at once.  
“Thanks, I owe you one” The rider said to Leah before pressing her neck to recreate the helmet and speeding away, just as fast as she came. But not before Leah had filed away the bike’s plate number (for report purposes, obviously).  
Leah picked up the garrison radio installed on her bike for nights just like this.  
“Accident on Skarin Turn, shots fired by an unidentified hostile” and as soon as she clicked the receiver back into place she had her goggles back onto her face and the wind against her cheeks once again. It was probably late enough for her to go to bed now.


	2. The Mystery Rider

The next morning Leah was rushing into work, goggles barely off her face as she found her desking. She was silently praying that if she could get to work Iverson would ignore her and not mention the accident she called in the night before. Instead she felt her hopes and dreams dropping off Skarin Turn as Iverson’s voice rang through the Garrison Offices.  
“McClain” The man’s voice reverberated through the intercom on Leah’s desk and she winced a bit as she knew what was coming for her.  
“My office, now”  
Accepting her fate, Leah stood up to go to Iverson’s office, but not before slipping a note to Veronica on her way.  
“Can you search this plate for me V?” she said, referring to the plate number of the woman from the night before that she had written on the slip of paper.  
“Anything for you sis” Veronica said. Leah’s sister was an analyst for the garrison, having retired from field work after an injury left her with splitting pain in her right leg when she ran. Veronica could live on her own well enough, and the injury certainly hadn’t dulled her bright spirit, but she was now more happy with office analytic work than anything out in the field. (As opposed to Leah, who was stuck behind the desk against her will and with no real reason besides Iverson’s spite towards her).  
“That’s why you’re my favorite” Leah said before continuing her dreaded journey to Iverson’s office.  
Inside Iverson’s office the chief of Garrison sector 7 stood with his back to the door, staring intensely out the office building’s windows.  
“Would you care to explain why you were calling in an accident late last night, you know you’re on probation.”  
“I know, but there were people hurt, I felt like I should notify the proper authorities. I mean, it’s the turn, what else would you expect from probable drunks that time of night?”  
“Then would you care to explain the shots fired?”  
Leah bit her lip.  
“It was one of the hostiles, their bikes were illegal, you know that!”  
Iverson turned around and leaned against his desk.  
“This just isn’t how we do these things Leah…”  
“Why does it even matter sir?” She asked “I’m already on probation”  
Iverson sighed and grabbed a folder of his desk, handing it to Leah.  
“What’s this” She asked, flipping through what looked like a case file.  
“It was going to be your next case”  
“Are you serious?” She said, mouth agape.  
“Yes, but with your actions I was considering taking you off the case.”  
Leah’s face fell until she caught on the past-tense in Iverson’s words.  
“But someone found your stunt useful, and convinced me otherwise.”  
Iverson said, gesturing to the side door of his office, where another person was entering. The other person being none other than the woman on the red bike from the night before.  
“Meet Akira Kogane” Iverson said. “One of our best undercover agents, and your partner for this case.”  
Akira looked at Leah with complete disinterest, and Leah couldn’t believe that this woman had vouched for her infront of Iverson. She looked nothing like most of the city girls Leah saw both in and outside the garrison. She wasn’t wearing a garrison uniform, but instead baggy jeans clung to her hips and fell over calf high worn boots. She had goggles atop her head and an oversized black and red leather jacket wreathed around her torso. Leah hated to admit it, but Akira looked cool in an unnaturally effortless way.  
Akira looked to Leah and back to Iverson.  
“So you haven’t debriefed her yet?” She asked  
“I was hoping you would.” Akira nodded and gestured for Leah to follow her. She led them through the door in Iverson’s office and down a corridor lined with windows that overlooked the city and the 65 story height that the Garrison’s offices were located in. In fact the whole building was taken up with Garrison activities, from floors for training to infirmaries to garages on the bottom floor that led straight out onto the packed streets. Leah had spent at least five years of her like training and working here, it was her life’s mission. If she wanted to continue that mission, she would have to not fuck up this case, which couldn’t be all that difficult. (wishful thinking, in hindsight)  
Akira led them into a dimly lit office, with a set of couches and industrial shelves lining the walls. The shelves were full of assorted boxes and chests most of which were closed, but some were openly overflowing with ammo or clothes or other gear.  
“So tell me about yourself” Akira said, shoving a cup of coffee into Leah’s hand and sitting down on one of the couches.  
“Huh?”  
“Tell me why you’re on probation, to start. I’ve gotta know my partners before I work with them.” Akira gazed at Leah from the couch like she was picking apart her history simply from looking at her. Feeling vulnerable being the only one standing Leah sat.  
“I thought you were supposed to debrief me.”  
“Not until I know your story.”  
She sighed and took a sip of the coffee, surprisingly it was exactly how she took it.  
“I thought Iverson would have told you.”  
“I want to hear you say it.”  
Leah gritted her teeth. It wasn’t her favorite story to tell, that was for sure.  
“I was on a raid of a fighting ring, down in streetlight, you know”  
Akira nodded.  
“Well it was just a typical raid. I was with a couple agents, Rizavi was there, do you know her? Well anyway, Griffin was the captain of that case. He and I were having some, personal disagreements.”  
“Personal disagreements? With James? Boy, do I know what you mean.” Akira said. Leah couldn’t help but wonder what she meant. Had Akira dated Griffin? She didn’t look like the type to date well, anyone, much less James. But that didn’t matter obviously, why would it matter who Akira dated?  
“At the site of the raid there were these two children, two small galra kids.” Leah saw Akira’s jaw tighten at that, but she didn’t care to ask why.  
“And just a few feet away was their mother, completely out of it, quintessence vials all around her. And these kids, they were all alone, and even though they were galra all I could think of were my niece and nephew, both the same size and-” She felt her voice tightening and took a deep breath.  
“Well I tried to smuggle them out of there, against Griffin’s orders.”  
“Did you get them out?”  
“Well the thing is, they were the kids of the man who ran the ring, and my distraction with them led to him getting away.”  
“Shit”  
“Yeah” Leah nodded. “That disaster, along with James’ spite towards me due to our, “disagreements”, got me probation for ‘the undetermined future’”  
“Well I guess the future’s now.” Akira said and Leah smiled back at her, letting the jerk, James, slip out of her mind.  
“So the case” Leah asked, taking another sip of the surprisingly delicious coffee.  
“It’s pretty rough.” Akira flipped through her version of the case file and Leah followed her example and did the same.  
Akira explained that there had been an attack on the planet of Altea which had stolen a variety of top secret experimental goods, along with the treasured Princess of Altea.  
“Princess Allura? That’s terrible, she’s so nice, and so pretty.” Leah said.  
“You ever met her?” Akira asked.  
“What?”  
“Nevermind”  
The Garrison believed that the heist had been carried out by a criminal organization known as “The Blade of Marmora”. And that the only way to find out how and why of the operation, along with where the princess and the goods were being kepts, would be to infiltrate it.  
“How are we supposed to do that?” Leah asked, having no experience undercover whatsoever.  
“I have connections on the inside” Akira said. “And they’ve ousted all our other undercover guys. You, with no experience going undercover, will be perfectly unsuspecting if they think you’re with me.” Leah nodded, but she wasn’t entirely sure she was ok with infiltrating the highest profile criminal organization in the galaxy.  
“Tomorrow night we’re meeting up with some of my contacts. Make sure any friends/family know not to report you missing.”  
“Report me missing?” Leah asked. “How long is this operation going to last?”  
Akira shrugged. “Idk, couple weeks.”  
“How do you leave for so long so often without family members questioning?” Leah asked, but stopped when she saw the shadow fall over Akira’s face.  
“There’s no one to ask.” She said before gulping down the rest of her coffee and standing up. She moved to look out the window of the office.  
“I’m sorry Officer Kogane, I didn’t mean”  
“Call me Akira, it’ll be weird if you address me as Officer while we’re undercover.”  
Leah nodded, rolling the name ‘Akira’ over in her mouth.  
“Well, Akira, what else do you need me to do?”  
“Just meet me at this address tomorrow at 5. Wear anything but your garrison uniform” Akira said, turning to flash a grin at Leah as she continued. “That’s when the fun begins”

Back in her apartment Leah was packing a bag of essentials for the mission. She shoved all sorts of clothes in the bag along with at least two pistols and all sorts of other stuff she thought she might need. In all honesty, she had never been on a mission like this, and she had no clue as to why Iverson chose her for this job. Though she had spent her years in training, and it had prepared her for employment in all areas of the Garrison, including undercover missions, she had never actually done it. She had been assigned to patrols and raids, and that’s what she had assumed she’d be doing for the rest of her career. It’s not like the life of an undercover agent hadn’t intrigued her, in fact she had sometimes fantasize about it while they covered it in the last year of her training. It was alluring, a life of fighting crime from the inside out, seeing the galaxy through the eyes of the underworld. It certainly meant some sacrifices, most undercover agents were on the job so often it was hard to maintain friendships and romances or to really settle down until they retired, (that is, if they even survived to leave the job).  
A younger Leah, bright eyed and up for adventure, disregarded the risks and put the undercover unit as her top choice for placement. She doesn’t know what her life would be like if she had been chosen. She only remembers standing in the crowd as the names of her peers were called to do the job she so longed for, including the infamous Akira Kogane.  
But now it was finally her chance, and she didn’t intend to fuck it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Another chapter will be coming soon  
> If you liked this consider leaving a comment and feeding my small author soul <3
> 
> Check me out on tumblr @akenningforyourthoughts if you're looking for more "quality" content

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a fan of genderbent klance, but I could never find 'girl' names I liked for either of them, that was until leakira came about.  
> So please enjoy my take on this universe! I know it's a short chapter, but I plan to update real soon


End file.
